bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Audrey Middleton
|hometown = Villa Rica, GA|occupation = Digital Media Consultant|Currently1 = Evicted|FacebookUserName = oddreym?ref=br_rs}} Audrey Middleton was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 17. Audrey is the first transgender HouseGuest to compete in the U.S. version of Big Brother. On the first day, she revealed this to the whole house, and they fully supported her. In the first week, Audrey initially tried to forge a girls alliance with Da'Vonne Rogers and Shelli Poole. That coalition failed, and she and Da'Vonne helped create an early power alliance called The High Rollers. However, she quickly became a target when she began playing the game too hard too fast and continuously throwing her allies under the bus. Despite this, she managed to avoid eviction for the next couple of weeks, but her lies soon caught up with her when she got into an argument with the new dominant alliance, which resulted in her getting backdoored. During Week 4, after learning that she was going on the block, Audrey had a colossal meltdown. She disappeared into the Diary Room for hours, walked around the house with a blanket over her head, and violated the food and shower restrictions while being a Have-Not. It earned her a penalty vote on eviction night. She was evicted in a 10 to 1 vote, placing 14th overall. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 25 Hometown: Villa Rica, Georgia Current City: Villa Rica, Georgia Occupation: Digital media consultant Three adjectives that describe you: Radical, fun, and intelligent. Favorite Activities: I have some nerdy hobbies. One being I have taken a huge interest in astrology. I love to talk to my friends about the things that I've learned and drawing their charts for them. I actually found a nerdy online format of the show Survivor that was created by a fan and participated in it for two months. Astrology was a major part of my strategy. I chose to use astrology because it's an icebreaker and no one is threatened by it because most people don't believe in its legitimacy. So I did a chart for each person and leveraged moves based on each person’s astrological ego and won. I love playing competitive strategic games and thought it was cool to take an unconventional approach to the game and take home the win. I also love to read philosophical content. I like to find quotes and memes that resonate with me and add them to a corkboard in my room. When I'm not nerding out on the computer, I love doing things outdoors. Camping, hiking, rock climbing, rafting, kayaking, swimming, and the list goes on. I live for adventure! Now, on the contrary to being an extremist and playing in nature, I love to get dressed up and go out. I like to put a lot of effort into my appearance. Not in a superficial way, but it's one of the most fun forms of self-expression for me. Fabulous hair, lashes, makeup, I'm the Beyoncé of my life story. As I should be, right? I also love live music. Witnessing art in its purest, most raw musical form is a magical experience for me. I deeply envy those people with great musical talents, but appreciate them so much. I also am a bit of a foodie. I love finding new cool places to eat and enhancing my palette as often as my wallet will afford! What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: The most difficult part of living in the Big Brother house is going to be sleeping with the enemy. You are trapped in an environment with people who you may or may not be consciously aware are lying to you, scheming against, targeting you, and only have their own best interest in mind. An intelligent person does not wake up every day and willingly interact with people who don't have their best interest so having to put on a face, be liberal and incessantly entertain people you could very well deep down despise is going to be hard work! Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: My favorite Houseguest of all time is Rachel. She's beautiful, hilarious (even when it's not on purpose), and most importantly truly understands how to play this game. She won, so she's not completely underestimated, but I don't think people salute her enough for how intelligent she actually is underneath the "looney toon" image she might project. I get that she's an acquired taste, but I respect that she stops at nothing to get what she wants. She's all business and very objective when going after what she wants to accomplish. I will be very similar just hopefully with a less antagonizing approach. However, I am not a wallflower either. What are you afraid of: The only legitimate fear I have is probably spiders. I hate how sneaky and creepy crawly they are. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is…'''Throw me to wolves, and I'll come back leading the pack! '''What would you take into the house and why: I would take my journal because I like to write down affirmations and really endearing quotes to keep things in perspective for me. It would also be helpful for me to archive mental notes about people in game. I would also bring my tarot cards because I do believe in being able to tap into the unconscious and revealing a perspective that you can't necessarily see as clearly with all the conscious "brain chatter." I don't believe they have magical powers and will tell my unforeseen certain future, but each card offers a psychological perspective that should be in the hindsight of a person's mind anyways. Lastly, I would bring my favorite astrology book because it makes for a great conversation piece and I would love to see who readily admits that they identify within it. It's not for everyone, but I would say 8 out of 10 people entertain the idea just for fun. Audrey grew up in a small Georgia town. She is very tight with her parents and considers mom and dad among her best friends. She has worked some interesting jobs, including a pizza delivery person and an MMA Ring Girl. She prefers tall, dark and handsome guys with a quick wit. She spent a good part of her life swimming competitively, where she excelled, and she still swims laps every week at the gym. She loves to get dressed up and look fabulous head-to-toe, but she also isn't afraid to get dirty. Camping, kayaking, and hiking are some of her favorite activities. Audrey believes that fear is an illusion and she doesn't get intimidated easily. This Big Brother super fan says, "I will not float. I will make bold moves, and I will get blood on my hands. Heads will roll!" She compares herself to Dexter Morgan.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215040/ Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother * She is featured in the Human Rights Campaign's National Coming Out Day video with her footage taken from the finale.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TBTRFChC1M *On August 8, 2017, Audrey appeared on The Taran Show to talk about life before Big Brother 17, Sequester, and Cody Nickson's comments about her on Big Brother 19. Sequester * She is currently producing her online reality show called Sequester. ** The second season's winner happened to be Tiffany who is Vanessa Rousso's sister. *** Coincidentally Tiffany was a houseguest on Big Brother 18 and mentioned her win on the live feeds. ** Andrew Ian Gordon was a contestant on the third and tenth seasons. *** He was voted out on night 2 of the game in season 3 (placing 11th) and was voted out of season 10 on night 7, placing 4th. ** Suzette Amaya and Sindy Nguyen were contestants on the fifth season of Sequester, along with Real World Alumni Jay Gotti. *** Sindy was voted out on night 6, while Suzette ended up winning the game. ** Sindy and Tiffany later returned for the sixth season, which was an All-Stars season. *** Sindy was eliminated on night 4 (13th place), while Tiffany was eliminated on night 15 (3rd place). ** Michelle Meyer was a contestant on the seventh season of Sequester. *** She was announced as the runner-up on finale night. ** America's Next Top Model Cycle 21 runner-up Will Jardell competed on season eight. *** He placed 6th and was voted out on night 7. ** Big Brother 18 alum Michelle Meyer, Natalie Negrotti, and Tiffany Rousso all participated in Audrey's real-life Big Brother game, placing 10th, 9th, and 4th respectively. ** Judd Daugherty and Ramses Soto both competed on the eleventh season. *** Judd placed 3rd, being eliminated on night 8. Meanwhile, Ramses was eliminated in 10th place, leaving on night 5. *** Coincidentally, another contestant from season 11, Hamza Hatoum, was cast for Big Brother Canada 6. ** Hamza, Judd & Sindy returned to compete in the second real-life version of the game. Jesse Larson from Big Brother Canada 6 and Krista DeBono from the twenty-seventh season of The Amazing Race will also be competing. ***Hamza was eliminated after the first battle match and originally placed 19th, but later returned to the competition. Sindy was eliminated after the third battle match and placed 16th. Krista lost the fourth battle match and finished in 14th. Judd was voted out in episode five and finished in 13th. Hamza lost the tenth battle match and finished in 7th, while Jesse lost the eleventh battle match and placed 6th. Trivia * Audrey is the first transgender houseguest to compete on Big Brother US. ** TMZ leaked that Audrey was transgender, which resulted in her becoming pulled out of press interviews. ** It is highly speculated that Audrey planned not to reveal her transgender status but was persuaded by production to tell the HouseGuests since the audience was now aware of it. Julie Chen later claimed on The Talk that she was going to tell her fellow houseguests from the start of the game of her status. However, in July 2019, amidst the controversy of Big Brother 21 (US), Audrey herself confirmed that production influenced her decision to come out.https://twitter.com/OddreyM/status/1150410188589080576 * While in the house, she commonly talked about her dreams and what they could mean. * Audrey did not attend the Week 4 Veto ceremony where she was supposed to become nominated in place of Jason Roy, who was taken down by Vanessa Rousso. * Because she was a Have-Not during Week 4, she received a penalty vote at the live eviction for not following the Have-Not rules. She is the second HouseGuest to receive a penalty vote for breaking this rule. The first was Jen Johnson in Big Brother 8. They would be followed by Matthew Clines in ''Big Brother 19''. * Austin Matelson and James Huling would later mock her blanketing on either the live feeds or in the aired episodes, which were both praised by Audrey herself. * Her blanketing was so popular that a cake pop for the Final Three became based on her blanketing, and it was the most popular costume based on Big Brother for Halloween. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:14th Place